We Don't Have to Say Goodbye
by chemistryOO6
Summary: A Tate/Tennant fic. Hope you enjoy it. M to be safe.


The last show of 'Much Ado About Nothing' had finished, and it was time for all of the cast members to say their goodbyes. After exchanging goodbyes, cuddles and gifts with the majority of the other cast members, Catherine managed to find David amongst the massive crowd that had formed outside the theatre. She looked at him and he looked at her, neither of them really knowing what to say. What words could be exchanged? They had had an amazing time doing the show and it had been a massive hit, something that they had come up with themselves, and so it was all very special to them. The thing was, they didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"We don't need to say goodbye," Catherine said softly with a grin. "Come on, we're best friends. We'll be seeing each other again in no time." David smirked and laughed, before practically diving at her and pulling her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, hearing him whisper into her. "Thank you." She smiled and pulled away from the embrace, looking into his eyes. Her heart fluttered slightly like every time it did when she looked into those gorgeous eyes of his. They were just friends though, so she had never really fully understood why. All she knew was that after such an amazing night, she didn't want to part with him just yet. David shared the same feelings. "Why don't you come back to mine and we'll have a coffee or something? Then we can have a proper catch-up. We haven't spoken properly for ages," Catherine suggested, her hands still resting on his upper arms. He smiled at her dazzlingly and nodded. "Sure," he responded, in his strong Scottish accent which Catherine loved so much.

Half an hour later they were at Catherine's home in Fulham, after getting a cab back there. Catherine let them in with her key before directing David to the living room, although she knew he already knew where it was. He had been here many times before. Leading him to the sofa she threw her keys down on the coffee table and said, "Make yourself at home. I need to get out of this dress." She smirked and laughed and David nodded, not being able to stop the thought crossing his mind of what she possibly looked like under that dress…

Ten minutes later, Catherine came back downstairs wearing some tracksuit bottoms and a grey off-the-shoulder jumper which kept her warm but was also cosy – she often wore it when she was lounging about the house. She still looked gorgeous but she didn't have to pretend with David – they were just friends, after all. Catherine made her way into the kitchen and began to boil the kettle, leaning against the kitchen side as she waited. The sound of David's voice soon made her jump as he came up behind her, standing in the doorway. "You got changed." Catherine pursed her lips for a moment before plastering a smile to her lips, hesitating for a moment before turning around to the sight of her best friend, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. She grinned slightly, still in best friend mode as she responded, "I had to get out of that dress. It was so tight." She laughed, still trying to pretend that this situation was no different than any they had ever been in before, but deep down, both of them knew something was going to happen tonight. David looked her up and down, a grin playing on his lips as he spoke once more. "Quite a daring look for you. But sexy." Catherine frowned slightly but she was still smiling. "Sexy? Really?" she asked, almost in disbelief. David simply nodded, pressing his lips together before taking a step towards her. He was going to go for it now. There was no holding back. "Why don't we just stop pretending?" he asked her in almost a whisper. Catherine licked her lips, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about. "Pretending?" she questioned. "It's obvious we've always wanted each other, so why don't we just go for it?" he asked her, rather bluntly before producing a wink. He was acting so normal, like this was the most simple situation in the world. And as much as she found it hard to admit it, his flirting was doing it for her. He was turning her on already and he was right – they had always wanted each other. Pursing her lips together, she didn't need any more convincing. She took his wrist, moved her face close to his and whispered, "Let's go upstairs."

Once they had reached Catherine's bedroom, she held his hand, squeezing gently before removing her tracksuit bottoms, just keeping on her jumper with a grey vest top underneath, and grey knickers. They were not typical grey granny knickers however – these were sexy. Somehow, she thought her look without the tracksuit bottoms would turn David on more. And she was right; he couldn't stop staring at her. He removed his blazer and hung it on the bedroom doorknob, still acting naturally, but the grin wouldn't leave his lips. He knew this was going to be one hell of a night. Catherine took David over to the bed and sat them both on the edge of it. She crossed her legs, her face close to his and her hands in her lap, while he sat crooked, his legs hanging off the edge. It took a while, but before long they were smiling at each other, ready to kiss. They leaned in together, toying with the idea first and just rubbing their noses together, before David's lips closed over Catherine's. With only one movement of their lips, his tongue was already toying with hers, kissing her slow and sensually. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were doing all the talking.

They kissed for a while, before Catherine took it upon herself to pull him properly onto the bed into a sitting position, his legs slightly apart. She pulled him by his shirt, the sleeves of her jumper hanging sexily down and just leaving her fingertips showing. She climbed up the bed to him, before straddling him, her legs either side of his waist. Their bodies just seemed to mould together. The zip of his jeans was pushing uncomfortably between her legs, but it was somewhat pleasurable. She placed a hand to his neck before pulling his face to hers, resuming their kissing in the same way as before. Her hand slowly travelled down his chest, fingering the neck of his t-shirt as she pulled her lips away for two seconds, watching what her hand was doing. He kept his mouth open, starting to kiss her deeply again – she was being so sexy and he had never imagined she would be like this. His hands reached her waist, pulling her into him, while her own hands rested behind her, just above his knees. His right hand found her bare thigh, wanting to pull her leg around him, but she didn't let that happen just yet. The teasing between them had only just begun.

David's hands found the bottom of her jumper, rolling it up between his fingers before she lifted her arms, letting him help her to take it off. She placed it on the bed next to them, her eyes never leaving his as they looked at each other with such lust. His eyes scanned her bulging breasts in her grey vest top, so close and obvious to him now. His hand moved up her side, going over the fabric before cupping her left breast in his hand. Catherine's hand found her own hair, pushing it off of her face and over the top of her head in a sexy way, which only proceeded to turn David on more. He began to kiss her deeply again, his hand moving down from her breast to her thigh, just stroking the skin there while they used their tongues against each other. Catherine pulled away, wanting to tease him, and so she began grinding her hips against his over his jeans. She had already felt he was getting hard from sitting on him, but this was a test to see if he could take it. He sat there for a moment, just thinking what a minx she was, before his lips had to have hers again. She then pushed him back with rather a lot of force against the pillows, grinning before taking her time to kiss him in her own way. She used her tongue as her hand rested on his stomach, gently stroking every so often. David secretly wished her hand would go lower and he had a feeling he wouldn't be kept waiting long.

Catherine dipped her body down as David pushed her hair behind her ears, before her lips came back up to meet his again. Her hand travelled lower and cupped his bulge, which was slightly visible through his jeans. A brief, throaty groan escaped David's mouth but he controlled himself, watching Catherine as her hand just rested there for a moment while she kissed him, his hand holding her cheek. Grinning slightly, she pushed his shirt up, revealing his stomach, a sight which she particularly enjoyed. She leaned forward and licked directly in the middle of his chest, her hand resting on his stomach. She licked lower, her hand moving to cup his growing bulge once more. He was becoming impatient and wanting to be freed from his jeans. All the time she was licking lower until she was just above his belt, and she herself was now beginning to feel like she wanted to see more of him. Eventually her hands began working at his belt, and she looked up at him with a smile, which he returned. A smile between now, so much more than just friends. As she struggled with his belt, he was growing more and more impatient to taste her lips again, and so he sat up while he hands stayed on his belt, kissing her hard with three movements of his lips. She finally got his belt undone, and as her hands began pulling at his jeans, forcing them down, he removed his own t-shirt, freeing himself slightly from the warmth he was already feeling.

Before he knew it she had laid him down again, and was now kissing and licking his hard erection over the black, straining material of his boxer shorts. Her teeth wrapped around his thickness, not biting however, just feeling the hardness, before her tongue began to lick him just above his waistband. He longed for her tongue on his cock – she was teasing him so badly that he was coming to expect it now. She then did what he wanted, pulling down just the front of his boxers to reveal his cock to her for the first time. She grinned at the sight; from her eye line she could see he was a good eight inches, possibly more, and he was as hard as a rock. Giggling softly but producing no noise, Catherine licked over his head, just up the side for now, and she was greeted by the sound of him giggling back. This wasn't sex – this was love-making, with all the sexiness along with it.

She licked up the side of his entire length before kissing his tip, slowly becoming more confident in herself despite the fact that she had only ever done this once before. She kissed his tip for a second time, her face calming down before she licked all the way from his scrotum to his head, her tongue providing more than a couple gentle strokes over the thick skin. It was then that she took him into her hand, pulling his length upright and slowly beginning to suck over his tip. She wrapped her lips around him as he pushed her hair off of her face, a gentle moan escaping the back of his throat. She gradually took more of him into her mouth, taking him deeper with every suck, and his moans slowly became more uncontrollable. She rubbed him up and down as she sucked on him, before looking up at him, knowing he would find her sexy if she looked at him while she was sucking his dick. She pushed her hair away before teasing him again, taking less of him into her mouth, barely just the tip in fact, almost like she was an expert. The sight of her giving him a blow job only proceeded to make him harder and within a moment, she had taken all of him in, feeling him deep in the back of her throat. She repeated the action for a second time, causing a deep moan to produce from David's lips. She started sucking him like a lolly, her sucks hard and fast, and he was on the brink of coming – but she wasn't going to let him.

Catherine came back up to kiss him and David sat up as her hand travelled from his cheek down his chest. He completely removed his boxers so he was naked, kissing her back. He pulled away for a moment, tugging at her vest top and pulling it over her head, finally revealing her amazing breasts to him. She hadn't had a bra on, and so he noticed them immediately – they were gorgeous. Large, but perfectly in proportion with her curvy body. He placed the top next to them on the bed as they sat together before placing his thumb over her lips, his hand resting on her cheek as they kissed again. His hand cupped her breast for a moment, gently rubbing while her hand found his fully erect cock, rubbing it in an upwards motion as they made out. He reached for her thigh and pulled her to straddle him, her arm around his neck as his tongue battled with hers. Her legs were wide and she felt his hardness pressing against her knickers. His lips found her left nipple and sucked as she grinded her hips against his for the second time, causing herself to moan slightly. She was becoming so turned on now that all sorts of things they could do to each other were coming into her mind. He sucked on her nipple for a while before pulling her down for a kiss, then throwing her onto her back on the bed, a gesture she very much enjoyed. She giggled softly under her breath and he grinned down at her, before kissing her and teasing her with his cock, rubbing it over her womanhood over the fabric of her knickers and jerking slightly. She moaned softly, looking up at him and licking her lips before he reached down to kiss her again, continuing to jerk his cock against her. He eyed up her breasts and began caressing them, before smirking up at her to which she bit her lip sexily and responded to his next kiss.

She was so ready for him now, and within moments she had removed her knickers and thrown them across the room, both of them now in a sitting position again before she had pushed her hips against his, forcing him inside her. Both of their moans were loud as it was sudden and unexpected, but oh, so pleasurable. She kissed him deeply as he held her close and she rolled her hips against his, both of his hands supporting her back as she moved. He was in awe of her now that she was taking control again and it showed in the way he was looking at her. She was so tight and he was so hard, and so when he was inside her it felt amazing.

He lay back, one of his hands on her luscious arse and the other on her back as they kissed and she rode him, so sensually. Her moans were repetitive now – she couldn't stop them from escaping. David was controlling himself at the moment, but he knew it wouldn't be long until he was exactly the same as her. He breathed deeply into her mouth until his cock escaped her, coming out, but she quickly reached behind her and lined him back up again, pushing him straight back in. She resumed her riding hard and fast, both of his hands now gripping her backside, and he squeezed gently as he kissed her. More moans were beginning to escape his lips now. Catherine let her hips do all the work while her hands rested on the back wall behind the bed for support, and completely at her mercy, all David could do was watch. He sat up to take her nipple in his mouth again, flicking his tongue over the bud before sucking on it and then moving to the other one. Catherine's hand found his cheek and her thumb found his lips, and he sucked on it, making Catherine moan. She was close to orgasm now, and she knew it was only a matter of time. Riding him like this meant that he was so deep inside her. Her breaths were slowly becoming gasps as she sped up, forcing herself over the edge. As she came, David's face clenched, feeling her surrounding him – it felt so incredible. She tightened even more, but it was a fast recovery as she immediately started to roll her hips against his again, although slower this time. She kissed him as he ran his hands up and down her body, and then he picked her up, wanting to change their position.

He sat her on him so that her back was to him, his arms wrapped around her and his hands on her stomach as she eased herself back down onto him. She watched as his cock went back inside her, making her head roll back in pleasure like it was the first time she had felt it. David moved his right hand to her clit, beginning to rub her as they shifted their hips against one another's. This position was far more pleasurable for David and he found his breathing shortened, keeping on catching in the back of his throat. Still, he hadn't come yet, but he had never been one to orgasm easily. He felt close though – he knew that he would come soon if Catherine continued being the sexy goddess that she was. He wanted to please her now though, just as she had to him.

He laid her down onto her back and kissed her lips before moving down her body, finding the in between of her legs. He could see she was glistening with wetness and he wanted to taste her. He licked his lips before rapidly and repeatedly flicking his tongue against her clit, making her gasp in pleasure. She held his head as he sucked on her bud and delved his tongue into her. Her hands began to cup her own breasts, needing something to grip onto through the pleasure. He continued to lick her up and down, her body spasming uncontrollably as she peaked her second orgasm. He kissed back up her body to her lips letting her taste herself which she enjoyed more than she thought she would.

He pushed back into her, all the way inside before moving completely out again, then repeating the motion. He was just teasing her now, the same way she had with him. She groaned before he pushed her legs apart, holding onto them as he began thrusting hard and fast in and out of her. He knew he was about to come after a few thrusts and so he pulled out, and she knew what he was doing immediately. She started to rub him hard as he removed himself from her, and his hot white cream sprayed out, over her stomach. He moaned loudly, louder than he ever had before and he orgasmed for a good ten seconds before he was close to finishing. He was wet on her hand and on her stomach, and nothing had turned her on more than this, ever.

He reached down to kiss her before resting beside her, breathing deeply. They were both completely exhausted but satisfied, and no words were needed as they just held each other, kissing lazily, neither of them doubting that they should have given into each other sooner.


End file.
